What happened!
by prettylittleanubisgirls
Summary: Everybody was screaming at each other. But why…I've been taken and just got loose only to find my ex-boyfriend fighting with my new boyfriend. I'm so confused. Why are they fighting? I looked to realize everybody was fighting with another person. I would ask what's going on, but everybody seemed a bit too busy to chat. I need to know what happened, but how...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- 2 weeks earlier-

Fabian's pov-

I was so excited to see Nina. Eddie just showed up and said she was coming back. I heard people screaming… Nina I thought. I walked out and saw Mick.

''Hey, Fabian" he said.

"Yah, yah" I said annoyed.

"What's his problem" he asked Amber who was standing right next to him.

"He's probably just upset that Nina's not her yet" Amber told him.

"Someone say my name" Nina said coming through the door.

"Nina" I screamed. i hugged her excited.

"Hey, Fabian. Amber!" She said and hugged Amber after me. Eddie then quickly pulled her off to the side.

Nina's pov-

Eddie pulled me off to the side. And may I say at first I was a bit annoyed by his lack of time I mean I have been here what 30 seconds and he automatically grabs me.

"We need to talk about what happened this summer!" He whisper-screamed.

"Listen it was a mistake I didn't mean to kiss you just forget about it" I told him.

"No" he said, "About you and Max."

"Oh that may be something he's actually going to school here with his sister and Ethan so that we can work it out so…"

"Oh that's cool you know that Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are also going to be coming this year" Eddie replied.

"Cool" I said.

"Hey Nina how was your summer?" Amber asked walking in.

"Uh…...Great" I lied "Yours?"

"Mine was amazing my daddy said I can start working with his business after college so I don't need to find a job"

"Awesome" I said.

That night during dinner there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said to Trudy.

At the door was Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Ethan, Max, and Phoebe. I smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey" they all said.

"Here set your stuff down we're having dinner you should grab some."

"Okay sure let's go guys" Max said.

After a very quiet dinner I went for a walk outside to think about my feelings for Max and Fabian. I broke up with Fabian but now I'm wondering if it was the right choice. As I was walking someone grabbed me "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Shut up or I kill you" the guy said his voice sounded faintly familiar. It was Rufus Zeno. Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Where's Nina?-The Next Day-

Eddie's pov-

I went down to breakfast and couldn't find Nina I was nervous. I felt like something was wrong. Maybe it was my Osirion senses.

"Has anyone seen Nina?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"No she went for a walk last night and never came back to our room." Amber told me. Weird. I thought. It's probably nothing.

"Wait she didn't come back at all?" Austin said.

"No. why?" Amber asked.

"Oh no this is not good." He replied.

"Why not?" Fabian asked concerned.

"Ok I've known Nina for a long time and I know she will kill me for saying this, but I'm her brother and she doesn't just walk off and not return she could be in trouble." He said very troubled.

"I knew it. I could feel it." Eddie said.

"What do you mean?" Austin said.

"Uhhh…...ummmm…...I….uh….don't….know" I stuttered.

"So does this have anything to do that we both know she's the chosen one" Austin replied.

"How do you know that?" Fabian and I said in unison.

"I'm no idiot" Austin replied.

"Yah you are" Ally said.

"Are you serious Ally? I thought we were friends." He said hurting.

"No" Ally said "You're very wise" She replied sarcastically.

"Thank you." Austin said obviously not hearing the sarcasm in Ally's voice. We all laughed at Austin clearly proving her first point for her.

"Anyways are we going to save Nina or not?" Austin asked.

"Wait what?" Max said who just walked in. "What happened to Nina?"

"She disappeared." I said.

"Oh no. PHOEBE!" He yelled.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"We need to find Nina." He said.

"What makes you think you can find her?" I asked.

"I just believe" He lied and I noticed, but didn't ask questions, just followed them knowing they'd lead me to my answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted our basement flooded and then someone broke our window so... I had to help tear up our whole carpet and put it out on our lawn for a truck to pick up and it's been hectic around here and then when I finally got a chance to write my computer went blank and then had to reboot so that took a while don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin and Ally or House of Anubis. If I did I'd make sure Auslly got back together and Mara would be dead for being with Fabian and Fabina would get back together.**

* * *

Nina's pov -

I quit yelling hours ago. It was useless I would never get out of here. I just hope Eddie got my message. I was only able to channel it long enough to say I was in danger before Rufus showed up. God I hate him sometimes. I was gone all night someone has to come looking for me.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Rufus questioned watching me like a hawk. "It won't work I'll get it out of you eventually."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied confused. Get what out of me?

"Oh darling why do you think you are here I need the secret to the elixir" He said.

"What makes you think I know?" Truth is I don't. My only hunch is how Victor so desperately wanted the tears of gold. That could be it but I could never be so sure.

"C'mon sweetie we both know you know it. All I need is the answer and then you can leave" He replied.

"Well believe me if I knew I would've told you hours ago. And just so you know give me one more nickname and you'll wish you stayed in the underworld." I argued not so politely.

"Well then honey I guess you'll just have to stay here forever then." He is just ugggh. I thought about punching until I remembered my hands we tied quite literally. So, I just sat there squirming knowing he had my locket in that safe and tried to remind myself that I'd be okay. After all I'm sure Amber realized I'm missing and is searching for me with sibuna.

Max's pov

I had to find Nina so I went up to Phoebe she's smart.

"Phoebe!" I yelled.

"What?" She replied clearly annoyed.

"Nina's missing how do I find her?" I questioned praying she would know the answer.

"Ask people where she might be or where they last saw her." Phoebe answered.

"Smart" I replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I know it was my idea. Of course it was because mine doesn't involve a talking rabbit or taking over the world." She said making me roll my eyes. I talked to a few people who all said ask Fabian or Eddie whoever they are. So I walked into the living room where everyone seemed to be and asked…

"Where's Fabian?"

"In his room but I wouldn't go in there" A blonde said.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"He hates you because you stole his girlfriend.

"Whatever." I said walking into the first boys room and asked "Fabian?"

"That's me." A guy said.

I shrugged and asked "Do you know where Nina may have gone?" His roommate gulped as if the other would either break down crying or spill some secret.

"She's missing?" He said in a worried tone. "Eddie why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think you would know where she is." The roommate who I now assumed was Eddie replied nervously.

"Bitch" He muttered as Eddie gasped. "Get Alfie, Patricia, Amber, and that new girl KT." Fabian said.

"Wait you know where she is?" I questioned.

"First things first. Are you in?" Fabian asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally or House of Anubis. Also I don't anything recognizable. **

* * *

Fabian's pov-

"First things first. Are you in?" I heard myself say. Why did I say that? Oh sure just let Nina's new boyfriend join sibuna without asking anyone. I'm a genius. I then noticed Eddie and Max staring at me. somebody must of said something and I didn't answer because I was lost in my thoughts."What?" I asked.

"Your letting him in without asking the group?" Eddie replied.

"No. I realized my mistake we should vote, sorry." I said.

"Oh good." with that Eddie left and Max stood in an awkward silence.

"So what do you want me to join? A club? Or what?" He asked.

"I really shouldn't of said anything telling you about it would only make it worse" I replied knowing it would make everyone angry telling him about it and then making it so he'd have to join.

"Okay" He said just as everyone walked in.

"So" I said. "Who thinks he should join?" I raised my hand as well as Amber and Alfie. "Who doesn't want him in?" Eddie, Patricia, and KT raised there hands. A tie, I thought. "Okay now how do we decide it's a tie." I said.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Alfie asked us all. Most nodded heads in agreement.

"Ok one from each team. Alfie from ours and Eddie from yours?" I questioned. Everyone agreed and they were off. The first was a tie they both did rock, then the both did scissors, and then Alfie won from our team he did scissors when Eddie did paper. After that we all felt a bit childish and told Max what he needed to know.

"Well then lets go find her." Was Max's reply not even a bit of shock.

"You aren't shocked?" I questioned.

"Nah, Nina's always getting herself into things it's just getting out of it is the problem." He replied anxiously.

"Well then lets get moving." I answered.

"Wait where are we even going?" Patricia asked I almost forgot that I hadn't told them where we were going yet. Besides I would need their help finding it.

"Rufus's old warehouse." I said. "Do you remember where that is?"

"Yeah, but why do you think Rufus took her?" Patricia replied.

"Right now he's the only one who has the opportunity, skills, and he's the only one that's really alive." I said to the group.

"I thought he was in the underworld?" Amber questioned as confused as most of them looked.

"We all did but over the summer I read a book and there is a way he might of been able to get out of the underworld without causing attention to himself." I told them as the listened intently.

"Man there's just no way of killing this guy." Alfie said. "First we leave him in the room with killer bugs, but no he knows how to get out of that, then we fight him off long enough until he goes into the underworld only for him to find a way out of that too."

"Maybe you should try to kill him with a knife or a gun or any way where there's no way out of it." Max told us and I have to admit he was right. After we decided to let Patricia lead us to finding Nina hopefully.

Nina's pov-

Man I hope they find me soon I mean after all I have no idea where I am so I can't just tell them oh I'm over here. It doesn't work that way. I hope they don't try that old warehouse where he kept Patricia and the others, because this place looks nothing like they described it. I kept hoping for a way out if only he would untie my hands and feet maybe I wouldn't have such issues leaving. Although this place looks old it has a modern kitchen. It was obviously abandoned a long time ago by the looks of all the spider webs and dust bunnies. I couldn't help but wonder how all these modern kitchen supplies ended up here. Were they trying to sell the house or did Rufus put it all there? I know the second one doesn't make much sense but it could happen. He could have also just bought it from the dealer who put the stuff there, but you never know. I then remembered that wasn't the point, the point was I had to find a way out of here myself or maybe someone will find me and get me out of here… soon.

* * *

**I tried to make this one a bit longer, but I then ran out of thoughts and decided to end off the chapter. This is probably really bad, but it's also my first fanfic so yeah. I'll try to update soon. Please review good or bad. I just want thoughts. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally, House of Anubis, or anything recognizable.**

**Please review. Hope you enjoy the story although it probably sucks.**

* * *

Eddie's pov-

I hate that Max is part of sibuna. I mean as if it wasn't full already. No, cause I totally want to put another persons life in danger. Sarcasm noted. I feel Nina would be against it even if they are dating. I'm starting to regret trusting Fabian on this. I mean why would Rufus risk putting people in the same place. In my mind it doesn't add up one bit.

"Hey Fabian do you really think Rufus would risk hiding her in the same place?" I asked hoping Fabian would agree and we could turn around.

"It's worth a try to at least look." Fabian replied. Great. Just great. Don't trust Eddie cause it's not like he's always wrong. It's not like he already graduated at Harvard. Not like he's only repeating high school to help a teammate on a mission. I looked up to see that everyone stopped and was staring at me. Oops. Did I say that out loud I thought to myself.

"Yes" I heard Amber say.

"I can explain." I begged.

"Let's talk about that later right now we need to focus on finding Nina" Fabian said.

"Right" I said as we kept walking. We finally got to the barn when we found it in pieces ruined. I assume that after a while they decided to tear it down. I was right. I knew it. Of course that's not a good thing because that means Nina still out there somewhere. Man I wish I thought this through. I then forgot about everything that's complicated in my life and focused on Nina, finding her more precisely. Where could she be? I hope she's okay. I already know that it'd be on me if anything happened to her. I mean I gave her this mission myself. If something happened to her they'd blame it all on me not to mention her brother;s reaction. After all before I left I promised that she'd be okay and get in to no crazy life or death situations which I already broke. Not her brother Austin I didn't even know that he was her brother, but I guess that makes sense since he was always so protective over her. I meant her brother Percy. Cool guy, but got his fair share of life or death situations even one where he had to save Nina. After that he stayed on the down low and kept Nina away from any and I mean any danger until he realized she's stronger than he is. She although had also promised him she'd stay out of the exact situation she's in right now. I've chosen not to tell him this happened. We all then walked back disappointed that it was torn down and it would be even more difficult for us to find Nina not knowing where Rufus would stash her. We got back just on time for dinner. Most of us just stared glumly at our clean, empty plates while Jerome and Alfie hogged it all. I couldn't believe Alfie could eat at a time like this. Finally, I decided to grab something. I ate very little. Trudy then walked in.

"Why so glum?" She asked. No one answered. I then looked around people not in sibuna ate silently. I then noticed everyone looked at me for answers.

"Nina's missing." I replied sadly.

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll turn up. Don't worry about it so much." She said more to me then to anyone else knowing that we were close. Although everyone else took it as a wake up call and grabbed some food as if they were taking the advice. It stayed silent the rest of dinner. Nobody really had the heart to bring up Nina and talking about anything else just felt wrong in my head. I just hoped she was alright. We all just sat there in comfortable silence and I could definitely tell people were getting bored and I then realized so was I. Then I got a call. It was Nina...

Nina's pov-

Nobody came for me today, but Rufus untied me. I ate the food he gave me cautiously wondering if he poisoned it.

"It's not poisoned." Rufus said reading my thoughts. I just kept eating as I'd done before. Then he left. I looked at my hands untied, then remembered i had my phone with me I heard Rufus's car start and then saw it leave. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket knowing Rufus wasn't smart to put security cameras to watch me. Although anyone in my line of work knew it was stupid to leave someone untied without checking their pockets or putting up any kind of security. I looked through my contacts wondering who to call. I decided to call Eddie realizing it was the best option. It rang and rang and then he picked up...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

Eddie's pov- My eyes shot up and I felt life climb back through me as my screen read Nina. Everyone was staring at me at this point Fabian looked over at my screen and said, "Answer it!" well more like screamed. I answered and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I questioned hoping Nina answered and not Rufus. "Eddie!" she screamed. "Can I talk to you alone and not on speaker." "How'd you kn…" I was cut off. "Which one of us is head and which one of us tries to live up to that." she said confusing most of us. "Right" I said taking the phone off speaker and went in to my room. "Where are you?" I asked frantically. "I don't know all I can see is a large forest and one small dark building near by. Also we have to very far away from civilization because it takes Rufus roughly an hour to get food, but for all I know he could be trying to trick me." she said. "Okay, just stay calm we will be looking for you what's inside the place you're in?" I replied hoping the inside description would help a bit more. "Well the place is pretty crappy so it was most likely going to be condemned. There are two stories, but no basement. There is only one window on the first floor and even that one is really tiny. Even though most of the house looks like it has been eaten by termites there are many new, updated kitchen appliances in what I assume is the kitchen is. It's all wood flooring, absolutely no carpet or rugs whatsoever." She told me. That sucks what she was describing was most of the abandoned houses in Liverpool looked like. Searching them all would take forever, but I had to keep her hopes up so I said, "Don't worry we'll keep looking although you should know that Fabian decided that it be a great idea to have Max in sibuna so he will help us." I then realized I must have sounded very bitter about that. "What?" Nina shrieked before I hung up not wanting to face her fury. I walked back in the kitchen with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Why did she shriek? Is she okay? Where is she?" Fabian asked then rambled on with some more questions that I didn't listen to. "She's fine but there's a lot of ground to cover she could be anywhere so I think we need to recruit." I said to Fabian. "I think we should vote first, but that's smart." He told me. "Amber, Alfie, KT, Patricia, and Max come here please." Everyone else looked around confused, but they came over knowing what it had to do with. "Okay we have a lot of ground to cover so I think we should recruit, but first we vote. I said. "Who thinks we should recruit?" I asked. Amber, Fabian, Max, Patricia, and I raised our hands. I looked over at KT and Alfie them being the only ones who did not agree. "Majority rules." I stated. Joy and Jerome looked less confused when we all said "sibuna" and put up our right hand to our faces. "Sibuna." Jerome and Joy said at the same time. We turned so we were all facing the rest of Anubis house and I took a deep breath, "All of you are temporary members of sibuna while we look for Nina." I said. "No." Jerome stated. "Last time I got this chance I was almost killed by that freak Rufus Zeno." "Well it's your lucky day because he captured Nina and it's our job to find and save her." I replied cockily. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Austin said. "The Rufus Zeno. Goes by Rena Zeldman, made himself a fake obituary Rufus Zeno." I suddenly heard the worry and fear in his strong, stern voice which scared me a bit. "Yeah, why?" I asked trying to be confident. "Damn it." He murmured under his breath. "What?" I said not caring about anyone hearing the nervousness in my voice. "He's been after our family for years. He killed my parents as well as many others in my family and he will not stop until our family ceased to exist." He said. "That just makes it more the reason to go find her because if what you say is true he will not just wait it out he will kill her faster than a bullet goes through a person." I told them. "If that is true then why hasn't he killed her already." Amber asked bringing is some knowledge for once. "She must have or know something he wants or needs to know." I said. After that we got everyone to agree to join and I had Amber and Fabian start the story as I finished with my triumphant victory over Rufus and Fabian continue how we got into this position this year. They all listened intently and seemed shocked that this all happened right under their eyes all these years. After that they agreed to join. There we had all that was left was to find Nina before it's too late... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nina's pov-

I had listened to Eddie's voice carefully. I could tell he was nervous. There was a wide range of areas I could be at, but I kept telling myself that he would find me. After the phone call, I tried to discover a way out until I realized Rufus came back. While he was gone I managed to get my locket out of his safe which was easy to crack. He still hadn't noticed that it was missing. As soon as he came back I acted natural, ate the food he gave me and didn't say a word. Why would I? He didn't seem to mind until I shifted in my seat a bit. I was nervous and I always move around when I'm nervous, but I don't have much options here so I just shifted uncomfortably.

"Why do you keep shifting?" He asked. Even though he tried not to show it I could tell it made him very nervous like I would get up any minute and shoot him.

"Oh, am I making you nervous?" I asked him. Putting more emphasis on the you like it was very surprising.

"No." He said shifting himself making it more obvious that he was in fact nervous.

"Yes I am. I can see it in your eyes along with pure hatred." I told him. I did not even have to lie. It was true. His eyes showed an expression that said 'I hate you now stop shifting your making me even more nervous than already am.' I laughed as his expression softened showing disbelief and worry that I could be reading him like a book and know all his deep, dark secrets.

Eddie's pov-

I gave everyone blocks to look at in pairs of two so we had a better chance of not losing anyone. I told them that after they were done with their block they should meet back at Anubis house and if they were not done by three call because after that we start searching after missing people. I really hoped I would not have to search for people, but they would find and save Nina without getting caught by Rufus or anyone else who might want to hurt them. I went with Patricia we had not found anything through all the houses and went back to Anubis. At this point it was two-thirty and most of us started to slowly join us in the living room for everyone else to come. At three sharp I started roll call because I knew if I just looked around I might not notice someone missing.

"Alfie." I said. "Here." He replied good one down I feel better already. "Ally." "Here." "Amber. Amber." Great one missing. "Here." Amber said. I sighed in relief. "Austin" "Here" And so on until the last one. "Willow. Willow." No reply. I looked up she was not there anywhere. "Who was Willow's partner." I asked. "Me." Ethan said. "Where did she go." I asked. I don't know she was here when we got back, but then she walked in the hall for a second and has not come back." He told me. I got up and went to look for Willow. I could not find her anywhere. I decided to check her room sometimes people need space and go to their room so hopefully she would be there. She was not. My only thought now would be that she was captured.

Willow's pov-

I was outside picking daisies for my room since they just bloomed when Victor saw me. He yelled at me and told me not to pick the flowers like he always does. Whatever. I took the ones I had to my room and went to talk to about letting me get my own section of a garden to grow flowers so I can pick those ones. He declined as I thought he would. After a bit of persuasion and bam now I'm going flower shopping. I got a bunch of seeds for some pretty flowers and went to plant them when I realized I needed tools. I brought it all back to the house. As soon as I walked in I heard someone yell."She's okay." They asked me where I was and told them everything. I heard a ton of sighs of relief I mean come on guys they need to stop worrying and start thinking more about rainbows and unicorns and all the beautiful things in life. I grabbed my tools and planted the seeds humming a tune. After that I went back to Anubis house for dinner. It was eerily silent like yesterday, but all I could think about is my beautiful flowers which should bloom soon. It was almost as if yesterday and today were the same day, but then I told myself no because today everyone started eating right away and worrying a bit less about Nina's disappearance and making sure she was okay and not dead. Thank goodness. No one talked all dinner and I mean nobody. Not even Victor who always seemed to be interrupting us at dinner with some announcement with his voice all sad and depressing like. I keep telling myself that he just needs a girlfriend and I could help him find one, but to him the idea seems way out of line and just plain stupid. That's not a very happy attitude if you ask me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nina's pov-

I'm so mad at the world right now. I mean it's so boring around here. Earlier I saw Eddie and Patricia walk to the place next door and knock on the door. No one answered as I suspected and so they just walked away without a care in the world. Although I saw this expression in Eddie's eyes that I didn't like. It was sad, upset, and worried. It made me stop my yelling for a second. He was worried about me. I kept yelling and screaming their names, but they didn't reply. Maybe they could not hear me although the window was open and I was so loud I was yelled at by an old lady on a trail about half a mile away. ugh. This sucks I'll never get away from Rufus. Ever since I saw that look in Eddie's eyes I could not stop crying no matter how hard I tried and that means something. If you knew me you would know that I generally do not cry under any circumstances. Rufus had continued to stare at me ever since he got back. I began to wonder why Eddie was so worried about me. I mean I can take care of myself and always end up alright. And then it struck me. Before he came to Anubis house and this boarding school he promised Percy (my brother) that he would keep me out of trouble. Eddie had directly promise to keep me out of life threatening situations of life or death situations as Eddie had put it. I then realized I was in that exact same situation right now. I stopped crying. At this point I did not know what in the hell I was crying about. I immediately felt bad for Eddie because if I did end up dying he would have to break the news to my brothers and would blame himself for the whole thing when it was clearly my fault. I offered to be the test subject. I pushed myself to this mission without asking if it was okay I joined in on it. After a lot of thought i decided to try harder to escape and apologize to Eddie. Then almost on cue Eddie walked up to the house he went to earlier and started sobbing then I joined in knowing it was all my fault he did not seem to notice that I was there and I was so confused why. I mean he should be able to notice another type of sob that obviously wasn't his. I looked up at Rufus who had a smirk on his face.

"Why can't he hear me?" I asked.

"Oh darling that's what's happening somewhere else. Outside of here is a totally different scenery." He told me. I then looked outside mad at myself for not noticing it earlier. It was a camera feed. I glitched slightly and I felt like a total idiot that I had not even noticed. I face palmed myself and murmured, "Shit." very quietly. At this point there was no telling where I was. I may never get back home.

Eddie's pov-

I keep hearing this voice in my head telling me to stop looking at all the abandoned houses. I looked up at at everyone who was staring at me for more instructions. I took a deep breath and said, "Let's stop looking at abandoned houses and focus on an area of where she might be." Trying to convince myself more then them to stop searching there.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"I have this weird feeling that we are looking in all the wrong places." I said to them.

"Why should we listen to your so called feeling?" Mara asked obviously annoyed that I was calling the shots and not her.

"The last time I had a feeling like this we were looking for Nina at the red barn and I felt that she wasn't there." I told her.

"So?" She questioned.

"That place ended up already destroyed when we got there. No trace of anyone being there." I replied. Her eyes shot open and nodded as to say she agreed we should listen to what I had to say. We had all agreed to think about where the area might be before we all went to bed for the night the thought of Nina and only Nina was in our minds.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I already know I'm writing to nobody and I just going to end this soon so yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything… yet. I plan to in my near future. I was planning on owning it never because that's impossible.**

* * *

Eddie's pov-

It has been a whole week since we decided to look for an area where Nina was. No one had a clue where she was then and that is still the same now. We look and look, but always on up on the short end of the straw. Finding her would be impossible. Tonight I plan on telling everyone I give up. Missions after missions of tracking people down and yet I can't find one of my own member of my team. I am a disappointment to agents everywhere. I'm sure this point Nina has given up on us coming to find her and come to realization that she is going to die.

Nina's pov-

I've been planning on a way out for the past week and I believe that I should be able to take care of whatever is really out there. My plan is to tackle Rufus shoot him then run out and get back to Anubis. My plan would come to action tonight. I also decided to take Rufus' car just in case I'm a long way from Anubis house. Just then Rufus walked through the door and turned around to set down his keys. As soon as they were down I jumped on his back and knocked him down to the ground knocking him out for sure. I then grabbed the gun off me and shot him making sure it would kill him for good. I grabbed the keys and walked outside. Holy buckets! I was in none other than Cairo, Egypt. I got the soonest flight which was in two days and got a hotel for the next two days. Luckily I always keep a credit card on me inside the cover of my phone. I then went to the nearest mall. I was in desperate need of a clothes change and a shower. After a quick shower I went to the mall and got some clothes for the next couple days. I also grabbed some quick fast food before returning to the hotel. I called Austin quickly telling him I'd be back very soon, in the next two days or so to be exact. He told me he missed me and told me he was glad I was coming back to Anubis because most of the housemates were starting to go insane without me. I felt bad for them, but quickly had changed directions from the phone call to what was on the television. Apparently everyone was searching for me. It said 'Missing girl Nina Martin please call if you have any information. I laughed and said bye to Austin. I called the police and they asked me what my emergency was. I told them I have some information about the Nina Martin missing person case. They asked me what I knew and I said I'm Nina Martin and I was completely fine. They asked me to come in and talk to them, but I told them I wouldn't be back in Liverpool for another two days due to available flights. So they asked me to come in as soon as I got back to Liverpool and I agreed. Anubis house and everyone in it can wait an hour or so more. I hung up on the police and got some comfortable sleep which I hadn't gotten in weeks. In the morning I went to the pool to swim earning many whistles as I walked to the pool I glared at them with daggers and they all shot their heads in the other direction. After I was satisfied I walked into the hot tub and sat down. Until I got a phone. "Hello?" I asked as the guys gathered around me listening to the conversation. I heard on the other side of the phone a very angry person apparently Eddie told him about what I did and was very upset about it. "Hey, it wasn't totally my fault. Hey, Hey, Hey listen to me you've been in worse situations and so have I it wasn't a big deal." I told him. He rambled on a bit more until I hung up the phone. "Who was that?" said one of the guys shocked. "My overprotective brother he hates me getting into bad situations which I had been in not to long ago." I told him. "Aww. It's okay." Another said rubbing my shoulders which I had to admit felt pretty good we stayed like that for a bit until Percy came up to us. "Who the hell is this?" He asked me. "I'm not sure but he's good at rubbing my back so how did you find me?" I asked. "Leave!" He screamed at the guy who scurried off. The came up to me. "Austin told me where you were." A crowd starting to show, but I didn't mind. "That bitch I knew it was a mistake to tell him where I was. I should have called Eddie." I said angry. "Oh it would not of mattered he would have told me anyway. You know he blames himself for all of this." He told me pretty much screaming at this point. "Yes I know that and I feel terrible, but you see I thought as long as I'm stuck here for the next couple of days I might as well enjoy it." I yelled at him. "Yeah well because of you Eddie's quit forever. There goes another great person to help us." He yelled equally as loud as me. "So? I can get him to join back in two seconds if you let me talk to him alone." I told him. "No not after the last time I left you two alone." "C'mon" I said. "He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend." Then all at once the guys behind me sighed and walked away. I smiled knowing they won't bother me anymore and continued to talk to my brother planning on killing Austin and Eddie later quite literally.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina's pov-

Percy grabbed my arm and I quickly changed clothes before he grabbed me and flashed us to Anubis house. I just stared at everyone and they all looked very confused. Well I guess they have a reason to be.

"I thought you weren't coming back for two more days." Austin said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't then someone told my brother what happened (I glared at Eddie) and then another someone told him what hotel I was at (I glared at Austin) and well he brought me back. Hey I had a bag." I said the last part directed to Percy.

"Fine. What room were you in?" He asked.

"526" I told him.

"Nina that's the honeymoon sweet why would you get that room?" He asked me.

"They have softer beds." I replied knowingly. He shook his head and came back two seconds later with my bag. "Thank you." I said. I finally asked to go to the police station which Percy took me to. I talked to the police about what happened and they all nodded along. When they finally let me go I told Percy to go home which he did and I went back to Anubis house. When I got there everyone was why… I'm so confused everybody's fighting. Patricia and Eddie, Willow and Alfie, Austin and Ally, KT and Dez, Ethan and Amber, Fabian and Max, Jerome and Joy, Mara and Mick, finally Phoebe fighting against Max giving him two people yelling at him. I wonder what he did. Trish was trying to calm everybody down but thoroughly failed. "Shut up or die" I screamed at the top of my lungs and everyone did as they were told. "What is going on here?" I asked waiting for the answer which no one seemed to want to give. When i finally got answers I figured out that it was all very stupid reasons to be fighting and gave up. After a ton of thinking while I was being held captive I realized I needed to break up with Max with Fabian.

10 years later…

Fabian and I got married after all that commotion and and now have six year old twins. A girl and a boy. We are currently expecting and I couldn't be any prouder. I have a wonderful husband a great job and am currently expecting a third kid. Everyone seemed to turn out alright afterwards.


End file.
